


Phoenix Skies Reborn

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail: The Next Generation [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Friendship/Love, Mystical Creatures, Next Gen, Sprites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: This takes place several years after my original story Phoenix Skies (a NaLu story).  Now Natsu and Lucy's daughter is all grown up.  Nashi Dragneel and her best friend Arashi are about to learn discover the hidden truth between them...





	Phoenix Skies Reborn

“Whoa is that your dad!” the young boy whispers to his friend.  “He totally looks like he’s on fire!”

“Isn’t my daddy just the coolest!” The little girl responds with a giggle, “I wanna be just like him when I grow up!”  A few moments later, they see a woman walking towards her father, “Lookie, it’s my mommy!”

The two friends, 7-year-old Arashi and 6-year-old Nashi peek out from the bush they had been hiding under, watching her parents on the hill crest.  To the children, the whole scene was like some magical fairytale come to life of the dragon and his princess, for atop that hill, stood Nashi’s father in full Salamander glory.  Unlike her half status, he was a full-blooded fire class Draco with much larger, reptilian wings measuring about ten feet from tip to tip, and two curled, beige horns sprouting from his head.  Humanoid in many aspect’s but instead of bare skin, his back, chest, and extremities were all covered in scales.                   

Even Arashi was spellbound, for compared to his sinewy father, this man’s very presence could cause one to shudder.  The Draco towered over his mate, Nashi’s mother, by over a foot, with such a muscular physique the small boy couldn’t help but think of him as some God like figure. Truth be told, her father was the strongest of his kind but had the most jester-ish of qualities, often joking around and yet sweet in nature, the man genuinely had a heart of gold.  And as he held his wife against a sunset to end all sunsets, the children could only watch in breathtaking wonderment.                                

“Yeah… your dad really is the coolest…”       

 

 

The young man had been searching everywhere for the Salamander, but she wasn’t at her cottage or her friend Chieko’s home, the usual hang outs she’d often frequent or even the local watering hole where she would often frolic on a summery day such as this one.  And it was a gorgeous one, by far the best day they’d had this August with cloudless powder blue skies that stretched for miles and miles unimpeded. Breezes, abundant in nature to cool you down from the sun’s blinding ray’s, forceful enough to stir the air and lift your tresses, but not whip them around like in a gale.

Fall was just around the corner and the trees were starting to make their debuts with the lightest hints of color change.  Arashi sighed, it was another beautiful time and season that made one appreciate their world and understand the cycles of Samsara.  How nature was the ultimate goddess who gave birth, lived, changed, and then died only to be reborn anew year after year after year in an endless cycle. Reflections of the heart. 

Alas, he was losing focus, the Salamander, where was Nashi?  If only he’d had the Draco’s sense of smell, chuckling in his head, that girl could sniff him out anywhere in town, but he needed to rely on good old-fashioned detective work.  The wisteria grotto?  Nope.  Crocus river?  Not there either.  Maybe she actually went to see her parents for once without prompting, so he heads over and finds the girl’s mother at home. 

“Hi!”  Hugging the young Sprite, “what bring you here?”

“Aunt Lucy, do you know where Nashi might be?”    

But the female Fae only shakes her head, “I’m sorry Arashi…”

“Please call me Storm, aunty, I like my nickname better.”

“You do realize Arashi means storm, right?”

He crosses his arms, “I know, but Storm sounds tougher.”

Lucy chuckles, “you are so much like your father.  I swear, do all Snow Sprites have such a severe demeanor?” 

“Uncle Lyon is the only other one I’ve met and,” taping his chin, “come to think of it he and dad are a lot alike.  Any ways, I guess I’ll just keep looking, she’s gotta be around here somewhere.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful,” she chuckles, “but you should know by now they are like their element, always burning for action!  Excuse the pun.”  With a sigh, “even though Nashi is only half Salamander, that girl has taken after her father side.”

“Aye, she does idolize him,” the young man smiles in a teasing manner, “but at least she has your looks and your smarts going for her.”

“Oof!” Lucy slaps his arm lightly in jest. “Trying to work your charms on me too young man, you really are just like your father!” 

“I’m just pointing out the obvious.”

“Well good luck dear,” she shoos him on his way, “when you find that wayward daughter of mine, tell her to check in sometimes cause we worry about her.”

“I will, thank you Aunty.”

 

By late afternoon, Arashi was ready to give up and go home.  He had hoped to set out early in the morning on a new commission but unless he could find his partner and confirm it with her, well, the Snow Sprite just wasn’t up for going it alone.  Why would he when it was always more fun when they were together for an adventure.

But where could Nashi be hiding?  She had promised never to run off on her own again after the last tongue-lashing he’d given her.  Sometimes that girl was too adventurous and reckless for her own good and even her father who’d seen his fair share of mischievous younger years would get on her case about it.  No, Arashi stilled the growing anxiety rising in his mind, Nashi’s never gone back on a promise before, for that he was certain of in his heart.  So, there was only one last option he could think of, it was a stretch since it was a place that she would only visit with her mother during certain celestial events or solstices, but since the young Draco tended to go for the familiar, it was worth a shot.

It was one of the best locales for sky gazing around their village, a hilly meadow with no trees to block the open view above, rolling fields of envious green and swaying wildflowers dancing to an unsung tune only the gods could hear. But if you closed your eyes… and slowed your pace…. those melodies just might reward your passage into another realm, transport your consciousness to where the pixies prance and flutter about or the stars may wink and grant your wishes.  Asteri Hills was their nickname for this magical milieu, Nashi’s sanctum to commune with the spirits, and one she’d shared with her best friend some 13 years ago.

And as he crested the final hurdle, there she was atop the highest vestige this place had to offer.  Her back towards him, head tilted towards the heavens and eyes no doubt closed.  With leathery crimson wings tucked neatly against her lithe frame while her long, snake-like tail twitched of its own volition near her feet.  Nashi’s salmon-colored hair shifted in the winds that wafted past, funneling her smoky scent down the hill into his company.  He couldn’t help but let a smile creep along his face or a blush run along his cheeks for she truly was like an idol amongst the divinity of this realm, _like her father_.  Bathed in hints of royal purples, fiery crimson blending into tangerine orange, and melting honey she was…  _Exquisite_ …  The kaleidoscope of colors unifying into an overwhelming aura to encircle her, so powerful and virile, it sends a golden arrow to pierce the chosen.

Arashi shields from the burning fronting his vision, it was if she was on fire, just like the mythological Phoenix rising from the ashes, but it didn’t sting his eyes, this image was blazing a different path through his soul, awakening an arcane desire as old as time itself that had lain dormant but now ready to soar into the azures.  _N-Nashi…_   His mind flashes back to that long-ago scene, except this time...   

Without warning, an attack launches itself within his body.  His blood rushes through his veins, deafening against his ear drums.  Arashi clutches to his chest and drops to his knees, _what the hell is happening to me!_  It felt like his thumping heartbeat could break through his diaphragm, lungs screamed from a loss of air he was still taking in and yet, why couldn’t he fill them? Heat swells inside his frame, convening and churning like a caged creature ready to pounce at its vessel. Arashi looks up to the sky as the swirling sensation begins to move, radiating outward, filling every pore, every cell, with a strange buoyancy feeling the man of ice and snow had never experienced before. 

Soon, his mind is spinning out of control and the vision of Nashi blurs…

 

“Storm?” a hand takes hold, fingers curling beneath his chin to lift his face.  “Storm are you okay?”  He blinks and sees his best friend kneeling, smiling like she normally looks in front of him.  Did he imagine the whole thing?  The Snow Sprite looks past her and sees the raging skyline still evident in all its glory while slowly the blood-orange sun disappeared below a distant horizon. Nashi laughs, “Storm, what has gotten into you?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“N-Nashi?” raising a hand towards her cheek if only to make sure he wasn’t still in some dream.

“Wow, you’re burning up,” her gentle caress upon his brow causes hers to furrow, “that’s totally not normal for you, are you not feeling well?”

“Yes…” shaking his head, his hands dropping to their sides, “I mean no, I think I’m fine.”

“Then what happened?”

“I’m not sure,” burning images of his best friend flashing through his mind once more, “I saw you… a—and…” a renewed passion of all those febrile emotions rush back but this time they center in a new location, winding into a tight coil in his gut, before dashing below the waist.  Arashi’s eyes flare with intensity as the realization hits him.  _Oh, crap that’s what it all meant!_

A huskier tone snaps his mind into the present.  “Arashi…”  and as his Aegean hues fall under her scrutiny, growing wider if at all possible when he notices the matched lust of the Salamander dancing behind her icy blue gaze. “…your scent has changed.”

 _Oh crap, she can smell the arousal!_   All the pent-up emotions he had long buried and tucked away to be forever unrequited threaten to take control.  He falls onto his ass and tries to scoot away.  “Nashi, I-I didn’t mean to…. I mean I couldn’t help it that I….  y-you’re my friend and it’s wrong of me to think of you in that way!”

“Stop being an idiot Storm,” her tail grabs hold of his foot to stop his back-peddling, “how do you know I haven’t felt the same way about you?”  Crawling over and forcing him into a supine position until she is practically nose-to-nose with the man, “hmm?”

“We’re elemental opposites.”

She lets the weight of her body settle onto his, propping herself with a grin, “And yet best friends,” bopping his nose, “you keep me cool in the summer and I keep you warm in the winter, pretty sweet deal don’t cha think?”

“Oh, geez…. is that all I’m good to you for?”

Nashi’s eyes half-lidden, “As much as I should smack you for that comment,” and her face lowers ever closer… “how bout I just _show,_ you instead.”  The Snow Sprite is given no chance for a rebuttal when between blinks her lips have claimed his in such a covetous manner as to shock every cell in his body. She giggles at this startled expression, her tail flicking in amusement, “do you believe me now?”

“Hmm, I don’t know…” his face turns to the side, though his eyes monitor her reactions through their periphery, “you could’a just done that to tease me.”

“Oof!” slapping his chest and rolling off into a sitting position, “I don’t go around just kissing guys!” The pouty, child-like expression sends Arashi into a minor hysteric. “I’ve never even kissed anyone before…”

While still chuckling quietly, he sits up and pulls Nashi back onto his stretched-out legs until she’s straddling him.  “You know I’m just teasing you,” smoothing his thumb against her cheek, “and I’m glad these lips,” grazing them with his own, “were saved for me.”

Left in the wake of a setting sun, nary another spoken word, did the world spin for the second time that day as a torrid desire swirled and enveloped the budding couple into its bosom.  Arashi seizes upon Nashi’s lips, so flushed with heat and engorged with life-giving essence, worrying the supple pink flesh until her simpering becomes music to his ears.  She fists at his knit top through each deepened entreaty.  His hands caress her lower back before traveling and fingers tangle into her salmon-colored locks, coveting them like they were made of the finest silk. 

Her mewls to his groans adding to loves melody as their tongues frolic amongst a moist and temperate climate.  A few clicking of teeth or grazes of her canines on such sensitive flesh, but eventually a seasoned rhythm finds them locked in a rumba all their own.  Nashi’s hands drift upwards, cradling his crown, slightly tugging on his hair each time his hands have wandered to a southern locale.  Not that she minded it so much.  The feeling of his fingers ghosting against any bare skin sent delectable little shivers along her spine to fuel her vocal pleas.                                  

Neither realized just how much they had longed for the other’s touch, but as they gave into those desires, it felt as normal as the changing seasons, transitioning their relationship from platonic to amorous. A deep rumble of contentment shattering the cozy still of the early evening darkness.  Instincts soon take over as Nashi’s tail and wings encircle the couple in a protective shield.  But they are oblivious, so wrapped up in the moment to bat an eye until a need for air makes itself painfully known.       

After a couple more sweeps against her lips, Arashi leans his forehead against hers.  “Last chance to walk away,” he muses.

But Nashi simply smiles, “Oh Storm,” and pats his cheek, “you’re stuck with me now.”       

 

A few yards away at the edge of the clearing, Nashi’s parents hide amongst the brush spying on the two young adults.  Lucy clasps a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggling, “they are so adorable!”

“It brings back memories doesn’t it?” Natsu pulls his mate closer, kissing her temple, “that was once us.”

Lucy sighs and leans against his shoulder suggestively, “they grow up too fast…. Maybe we should have another one…”


End file.
